


In The End

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Infamous [8]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel Healing, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healing, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Rescue, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack's mother is not very happy with his decisions.





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the end of another series of mine! I have two other fics going though, 1 is part of the Oh, The Horror universe called "Cold Blood", and the other one is called Speak, which is a HS AU :) thanks for sticking around for this fic!

Jack had begun to drift between dreams and reality by the time they made it back to Mark's house, having already called his Ma to patch up Mark and telling her about his Pa's less than ethical methods.

 

Needless to say, she wasn't too happy, and he hadn't heard from his dad in a few hours.

 

Now, his lack of sleep in 48 hours was catching up with him, and all he wanted to do was rest and restore his powers.

 

"Hey, you okay?" He hears Mark say, and he huffs sarcastically, looking down at his hands which are glitching again. He slams his head back on the seat, blinking.

 

"The greatest."

 

Mark chuckled at him, pulling into his driveway and parking, sighing and laying his head on the steering wheel. "Oh shit I have to go to _work_ tomorrow."

 

"Yer not goin' back to that club are ye?" Jack asks, and he can feel his anger boiling yet again. Not everyone was a threat to Mark, but he wasn't found of the idea of sharing him now that he was back.

 

"I think I may have to quit because of trauma." He mumbled, and Jack relaxed a bit, and his body quit glitching slightly.

 

He never really understood how his powers worked, but he knew they were connected to his emotions, and anger was _never_ good.

 

"Ah." Jack replied, laying his head back and closing his eyes.

 

The rest only lasted for a second before there was a loud shattering noise from the passenger side window, jolting Jack back awake to see his ma smiling softly. Mark's head shot up as well, eyes wide as he stares at Mrs. McLoughlin.

 

"Whoops, heh, might've missed t'e mark a bit. Seàn what th' hell were ye thinkin'???" She says, reaching through the broken glass and slapping her son. Jack grabbed his cheek yet again and pouted.

 

"Th' hell is with everyone slappin' me this weekend?????"

 

"Who else slapped ye?" She asked, and Mark laughed quietly as he raised his hand. She smirked at him, then shook her head, continuing to scold her son. "Ye could've gotten yerself killed there! Felix is a dangerous man."

 

"Well, had Anti not gotten my b- _Mark_ kidnapped, then I wouldn't have _needed_ to go there. Swear he thinks everythin' can be solved by murder."

 

"Yeah well, he's gotten his scoldin'. Mark, get outta th' car and give yer lady a hug!" She yells, and Mark winces as he gets up as fast as he can, meeting her in front of the car for a hug as Jack slides out of the passenger side slowly. "Jaysus ye look like hell!" She says, and Mark chuckles.

 

"Yeah. I do. Can we go inside please? I really need to sit down." Mark asks, and Jack rolls his eyes, grabbing his hand and helping him up the front stairs with his mother behind them.

* * *

 

After getting settled, Jack's mother was working on Mark's wounds, healing them slowly as she spoke.

 

"Yer an infamous lil shite y'know that Seàn?" She muses, and Jack sits back and laughs, staring at Mark's exposed skin.

 

"Yeah I guess. What's on those files anyways?" He asks, and his mother sighs, glancing up at him.

 

"The steps to build a human like ye." She smiles. "Yer one of a kind, and Felix and Cry wanted that ta change. Yer father couldn't have that, then ye'd get hurt more than needed. Yer pa loves ye, Seàn." She whispers, and Jack huffs.

 

"Funny way of showin' it."

 

"Oh hush ye bitter hag." She teases, and Mark laughs at her, biting his lip when Jack shoots him a glare.

 

"So, Anti sent Jack to stay with me so he could use me as a pawn to keep Felix busy? I feel useful." Mark says, annoyed, and Mrs. McLoughlin pouts.

 

"Anti...isn't the best at thinkin' things through. He'll get there though. M'sure he's very sorry right now." She replies, moving on to healing her son. Jack protests, but obliges when she lifts a challenging eyebrow.

 

"Ye witholdin' sex from him er somethin'?" Jack laughs, and his mother smirks.

 

"'Bout as much as yer witholdin' from Mark." She chuckles, glancing over at Mark who looks away, blushing. "I missed ye two dearly, though. Don't ferget that."

 

"Of course not," Mark starts, still looking over at his kitchen, "I missed you too."

 

"Hm. Now," She breathes, standing up and staring them both down. "Ye two need ta work this out, because if I ever hear ye two are apart again m'kickin' both yer arses. Understood?"

 

Jack and Mark stared at each other playfully and nodded, with Jack laying into his lap just to show her they were okay. She nodded, then kissed both of them goodbye on their foreheads, releasing her wings and leaving. Mark sighed and ran his hands through Jack's fringe, and Jack watched as his body finally began to solidify again.

 

"M'sorry."

 

"I know."

 

"Do ye?"

 

Mark was silent for a second, and Jack sat up to face him. "Yeah. I do. Know why?"

 

"Why?"

 

"You haven't threatened to kill me yet."

 

And Jack laughed, pulling him into an icy hot kiss, smirking against Mark's lips.

 

"I fucking hate you." Mark laughed, running his hands through Jack's hair again, and Jack cackled that deep laughter again, propping his feet up on the table.

 

"Hate you too." Jack replied, smile on his face as he relaxed, waiting for Felix's next attempt.


End file.
